Was wäre, wenn
by Annuket-MagicianMana
Summary: Von MagicianMana: YGOKenshin Xover. Was wäre, wenn... Seto Kaiba, Yami Yugi, Kenshin Himura und Aoshi Shinomori in einem Raum zusammensteckt werden? Nun, findet es heraus...


_Magician: Hi. Ich mal wieder. Das hier ist das, was dabei rauskommt, wenn zwei Anime-Fans (diesmal war es ausnahmsweise nicht Annuket…) sich treffen, total übermüdet sind und trotzdem nicht schlafen können. Ich werde immer albern, wenn ich erschöpft bin und, na ja... Hoffe, ihr habt genausoviel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich beim Schreiben. _

Disclaimer: Weder Yugioh noch Rurouni Kenshin gehören mir (leider), aber wenigstens kann ich ein bisschen mit ihnen spielen...

_Summary: Was wäre, wenn... Seto Kaiba, Yami Yugi, Kenshin Himura und Aoshi Shinomori in einem Raum zusammensteckt werden? Nun, findet es heraus... _

**Was wäre, wenn...**

Kaiba und Aoshi stehen sich gegenüber und starren sich schweigend an. Kaiba hat die Arme verschränkt, Aoshi hält sein Schwert in lockerer Angriffsposition.  
Yami und Kenshin stehen daneben und beobachten sie nervös.  
Man beachte, dass die Atmosphäre im Raum ein "klein wenig" angespannt ist.

Kenshin: Wie lange, glaubst du, geht das noch so weiter?  
Yami 'Schweißtropfen': Nun, Kaiba hält so etwas stundenlang durch. Was ist mit ihm? 'zeigt auf Aoshi'  
Kenshin 'schüttelt den Kopf': Das Gleiche.  
Yami: Und was machen wir jetzt? Davon abbringen lassen sie sich sowieso nicht.  
'die beiden sehen sich an und seufzen'  
Kenshin: Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Tee?  
Yami ' sieht ihn fragend an': Gern, aber… Wo willst du den herbekommen? 'grinst' Oder trägst du sowas immer mit dir herum?  
Kenshin: Oro? _((A/N: Im Deutschen wurde das mit „Oho" übersetzt, aber meiner Meinung nach klingt es im Japanischen viel lustiger.))_  
Yami 'grinst noch breiter': Das dachte ich mir.  
_Stimme von Magician von irgendwo her: Nur die Ruhe, die Herren, ich kümmer' mich darum. Außer Tee noch irgendwelche Wünsche?  
_'die beiden springen erschrocken auf'  
Kenshin: Ororo?  
Yami ‚sieht sich hektisch um': Wer bist du? Und wo-- 'stockt' Nein, warte... ich will es eigentlich gar nicht wissen...  
_Stimme von Magician 'lacht': Gute Entscheidung. Also, irgendwelche Wünsche?  
_Yami 'vorsichtig': Wir würden gern hier raus...  
_Stimme von Magician: Nun, DAS geht leider nicht.  
_Yami: Warum nicht?  
_Stimme von Magician: Weil das hier dann viel zu kurz würde. Außerdem macht es mir gerade sehr viel Spaß._  
Kenshin 'zeigt auf Kaiba und Aoshi': Kannst du dann vielleicht die beiden trennen?  
_Stimme von Magician: Ah ja, lass mal sehen... Aoshi ist stur genug, um für einen Titel all seine Kraft ein- und sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen... und Kaiba ist so dickköpfig, dass er damit sogar mal die Zukunft verändert hat... Sei ehrlich, diese Aufgabe übersteigt sogar meine Möglichkeiten...  
_Yami & Kenshin 'Schweißtropfen'  
_Stimme von Magician: Also, sonst etwas? Ihr werdet hier noch eine Weile festsitzen, da würde ich mir schnell was zum Zeitvertreib überlegen.  
_Yami 'seufzt': Na gut, dann also... 'fängt an, verschiedene Dinge vorzuschlagen und Kenshin ergänzt, was ihm noch einfällt'  
_Stimme von Magician 'lacht': Das ist ja eine ganz schöne Liste. Aber gut, ich mach' das schon. Schließlich bin ich die Autorin...  
_Yami 'verdreht die Augen': Das hatte ich befürchtet.  
_Stimme von Magician: Dann überlass' ich euch jetzt mal wieder euch selbst. Bis später.  
_Kenshin 'murmelt': Lieber nicht.  
'Yami nickt zustimmend'  
_Stimme von Magician 'schon ziemlich leise' ‚trällert': Das hab' ich gehört, Jungs...  
_Yami & Kenshin 'Schweißtropfen'

20 Minuten später:  
Kaiba und Aoshi versuchen noch immer, ihr Gegenüber in Grund und Boden zu starren.  
Yami und Kenshin sitzen in einer Ecke, trinken Tee und unterhalten sich.

Yami: Also, nur dass ich das richtig verstanden habe... du bist Schwertkämpfer, hast aber geschworen, nie wieder zu töten. Und er 'deutet auf Aoshi' ist ein Freund von dir, war aber früher dein Feind und hat mehrmals versucht, dich zu töten...  
Kenshin 'nickt': Er war besessen von der Idee, der Stärkste zu sein. Und er wollte den Tod seiner Kameraden rächen.  
Yami: ...die du nicht getötet hast...  
Kenshin 'nickt'  
Yami: ...weil du das nicht tust...  
Kenshin 'nickt'  
Yami: ...aber sie sind gestorben, um dir und ihm zu helfen...  
Kenshin 'nickt'  
Yami: ...und deshalb wollte er dich töten...?  
Kenshin 'nickt'  
Yami 'schüttelt den Kopf': Herrje, und ich dachte, mein Leben sei kompliziert...  
Kenshin ' nimmt einen Schluck Tee': Ja? Warum?  
Yami: Tja, ich war vor etwa 3000 Jahren Pharao in Ägypten,-- 'sieht Kenshins verständnislosen Blick' Äh,... ich war der Herrscher über dieses Land... ist ziemlich weit weg von hier...  
Kenshin 'ungläubig': ...vor 3000 Jahren...  
Yami: Ja. Dann wurde meine Seele in einem magischen Gegenstand eingeschlossen und erst vor einigen Monaten wieder befreit. Und seitdem...  
'es folgt eine Kurzfassung von "Duelist Kingdom, Battle City und Doma", so kurz es eben geht'  
Yami: ...und jetzt wollen wir uns auf den Weg machen, meine Erinnerungen zu erforschen. 'nimmt einen Schluck Tee und sieht dann Kenshin an'  
Kenshin 'Spiralaugen': Ororo? 'schwankt und fällt um'  
Yami 'springt auf': Hey, alles in Ordnung? 'hechtet zu Kenshin und richtet ihn wieder auf'  
Kenshin 'Spiralaugen': Ororo?  
Yami 'seufzt': Ok, das war wohl zuviel. 'gießt sich neuen Tee ein und sieht von Kenshin zu Kaiba und Aoshi, dann wieder zurück' Das wird wohl noch etwas dauern...

45 Minuten später:  
Kaiba und Aoshi: unverändert  
Yami und Kenshin spielen Go.

Kenshin: Also, seid ihr nun Freunde oder nicht? 'macht seinen Zug'  
Yami: Ja... Nein... Doch... Eigentlich...  
Kenshin 'verwirrt': Ja, was denn nun?  
Yami: Das ist ziemlich kompliziert. 'setzt'  
Kenshin: Tatsächlich? 'konzentriert sich auf das Go-Brett'  
Yami: ICH denke, dass wir Freunde sind. Ich meine, wir haben uns schon mehrmals gegenseitig das Leben gerettet und Sachen überstanden, die ich niemanden nur in seinen Alpträumen wünsche.  
Kenshin 'irritiert': Sagtest du nicht, in der Zeit, in der du jetzt lebst, sei es nicht mehr so gefährlich wie bei uns? 'setzt einen Stein'  
Yami 'verzieht das Gesicht': Das gilt nicht für mich... 'macht seinen Zug'  
Kenshin: Oh...  
Yami 'nachdenklich': Es ist schwer zu sagen bei Kaiba. Wir respektieren einander und ich vertraue ihm, aber...  
Kenshin: Aber?  
Yami 'seufzt': Er hat diese "Ich-brauche-niemanden-und-wag-es-nicht-irgendetwas-Anderes-zu-behaupten"-Einstellung. Manchmal geht mir das gehörig auf die Nerven.  
Kenshin 'wirft einen Blick auf Aoshi, bevor er setzt' 'lacht': Das kenne ich nur zu gut.  
Yami 'folgt seinem Blick' 'lacht ebenfalls': Verstehe. Hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können. 'setzt und sieht Kenshin erwartungsvoll an'  
Kenshin 'starrt einen Moment auf das Brett' 'lächelt': Ah, erwischt... Ich gebe auf.

_((A/N: Für alle, die sich mit Go nicht auskennen; es geht darum, auf dem Brett möglichst viel Gebiet zu erobern. Gleichzeitig muss man darauf achten, dass der Gegner die eigenen Steine nicht "tötet", also sie komplett einschließt. Wenn keiner mehr einen Zug machen kann, wird ausgezählt und der mit den meisten Punkten gewinnt. Gute Go-Spieler können allerdings auch schon während des Spiels erkennen, ob sie noch eine Chance auf den Sieg haben oder nicht (ich kann das nicht, aber ich bin auch ein blutiger Anfänger; hoffentlich habe ich das alles wirklich richtig erklärt 'sich Sorgen mach'). Hat der Gegner einen zu großen Vorsprung gewonnen, gibt man auf und zieht das Spiel nicht noch unnötig in die Länge.))_

Yami 'erwidert das Lächeln': Das war ein gutes Spiel. Vielen Dank.  
Kenshin: Ganz meinerseits. Revanche?  
Yami 'grinst': Wenn du unbedingt nochmal verlieren willst...  
Kenshin 'legt den Kopf schief': Gesundes Selbstbewusstsein, oder?  
Yami 'grinst noch breiter'  
Kenshin 'schüttelt gespielt empört den Kopf': Bist du immer so, wenn du gewonnen hast?  
Yami 'unschuldig': Nein, nur ab und zu... nur, wenn es sich auch lohnt...  
'beide sehen sich an und fangen an zu lachen'  
Kenshin: Das machst du jedesmal, wenn du gegen ihn 'deutet auf Kaiba' spielst, oder?  
Yami 'nickt': Er fordert es aber auch heraus. Außerdem ist er sowieso ungenießbar, wenn er verliert. Da macht das keinen großen Unterschied...  
Kenshin: Und wenn er gewinnt?  
Yami 'seufzt theatralisch': Dann ist er wirklich unerträglich. Nicht, dass er schon oft gegen mich gewonnen hätte...  
Kenshin: So schlimm, ja?  
Yami 'lacht': So ist er nun mal. Manchmal glaube ich, sein Lebensmotto lautet: "Ich bin der beste und wenn du anderer Meinung bist, hast du Unrecht."  
Kenshin: Und, hat er Recht damit?  
Yami: Wenn ich ehrlich bin, in den meisten Fällen schon. Er ist brillant, daran besteht kein Zweifel. Wahrscheinlich wurmt es ihn deshalb so, dass er mich nicht besiegen kann.  
Kenshin: Niemand ist perfekt.  
Yami: Erklär ihm das mal...  
'kurzes Schweigen'  
Kenshin: Also, noch ein Spiel oder nicht?  
Yami: Gern.

weitere 30 Minuten später:  
Kaiba und Aoshi haben sich keinen Millimeter gerührt. _((A/N: Überrascht das irgendwen? 'lach'))  
_Kenshin hat sich an die Wand zurückgelehnt und döst.  
Yami legt eine Patience.

Yami 'sieht zu Kaiba und Aoshi hinüber' 'klingt leicht erschöpft': Wie lange das wohl noch weitergeht?  
Kenshin: Ist das eine rhetorische Frage?  
Yami 'verzieht das Gesicht': Eigentlich nicht...  
Kenshin 'hebt den Kopf und folgt Yamis Blick': Nun... sehr lange...  
Yami 'sarkastisch': Oh, danke.  
Kenshin: Wenn du es genauer wissen willst, musst du schon die "Autorin" fragen.  
Yami: Sag das nicht so laut..., sie könnte dich hören.  
Kenshin 'starrt Kaiba und Aoshi mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck an': Die Luft zwischen den beiden wird immer dicker...  
Yami: Überrascht dich das?  
Kenshin: Nein... 'starrt noch intensiver' Hm... 'fährt mit der Hand langsam über sein Schwert'  
Yami 'beäugt ihn nervös'  
Kenshin 'nachdenklich': Ob man sie wohl schon schneiden kann? 'fährt nochmal über sein Schwert'  
Yami 'rückt ein Stück von ihm weg': Ähm...  
Kenshin 'ignoriert ihn' 'zieht das Schwert ein Stück aus der Scheide': Die Bedingungen sind ideal...  
Yami 'starrt ihn entgeistert an': Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?  
Kenshin 'abwesend': Oh, ja. Ganz hervorragend. 'steht auf und macht Anstalten, zu Kaiba und Aoshi zu gehen'  
Yami 'verdreht die Augen': Oh man... 'springt auf und hält Kenshin auf' Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?  
Kenshin: Nicht?  
Yami 'seufzt': Ok, das reicht. 'zieht Kenshin eine über und nimmt ihm das Schwert ab' _((A/N: Überraschungseffekt ist sehr hilfreich, oder? 'grins'))  
_Kenshin 'Spiralaugen': Ororo... ‚schwankt und fällt um'  
Yami 'seufzt noch lauter': Auf ein Neues... 'sammelt seine Patience-Karten ein und mischt sie neu'

Ein paar Minuten später:

Kaiba und Aoshi… _((A/N: Ratet mal…))  
_Yami und Kenshin sitzen inzwischen nebeneinander.

Yami 'beäugt Kenshin vorsichtig': Geht's wieder?  
Kenshin: Ja. Entschuldigung. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist.  
Yami 'säuerlich': Ich schon... 'deutet nach oben' _((A/N: Kluger Junge. 'grins' Ich bin soooo fies...))  
_Kenshin: Oh...  
Yami: Und nun?  
Kenshin 'vorsichtig': Meinst du, wir können sie irgendwie dazu bringen, uns hier rauszulassen?  
Yami: Das bezweifle ich. Ist ja nicht so, als ob wir streiken könnten.  
Kenshin 'ahnungslos': Streiken?  
Yami: Äh... die Arbeit niederlegen... nicht mehr tun, was sie von uns erwartet...  
Kenshin 'schüttelt den Kopf': Du hast Recht. Das würde wohl kaum klappen.  
'die beiden lehnen sich zurück und schließen erschöpft die Augen'  
_Stimme von Magician von oben: Hab' ich euch etwa schon geschafft?  
_Yami 'stöhnt': Das ist ein Alptraum...  
_Stimme von Magician 'lacht': Viel schlimmer, es ist Fanfiction._  
Yami 'resigniert': Was willst du?  
_Stimme von Magician: Nun, ich dachte, ich schicke euch nach Hause...  
_Yami & Kenshin 'sind sofort hellwach'  
Kenshin 'ungläubig': Wirklich?  
_Stimme von Magician: Wirklich.  
_Yami 'ebenso ungläubig': Und warum?  
_Stimme von Magician: Mir ist grad danach. Und ihr ward brav und habt mir und (hoffentlich auch) unseren Lesern viel Freude gemacht...  
_Yami: Und...?  
_Stimme von Magician 'unwillig': Jaaa, und außerdem gehen mir langsam die Ideen aus. Also wirklich, WILLST du unbedingt noch länger bleiben?  
_Yami 'hektisch': Nein!  
_Stimme von Magician: Dachte ich mir. Also, jeder von euch schnappt sich jetzt bitte sein entsprechendes Anhängsel...  
_Yami & Kenshin 'Schweißtropfen'  
_Stimme von Magician: ...und dann könnt ihr gehen. Dahinten befinden sich jetzt zwei Türen. Kenshin nimmt bitte die rechte, Yami die linke.  
_Kenshin: Und wie sollen wir die beiden trennen?  
_Stimme von Magician: Das ist euer Problem. Zu leicht will ich es euch dann doch nicht machen. 'lacht' Viel Glück. Ich bin dann weg.  
_Kenshin: Und was jetzt?  
Yami 'grimmig': Ich hab' die Nase voll. 'stapft zu Kaiba und Aoshi' Kaiba! Es langt! Mehr als ein Patt kommt bei diesem "Deathglare-Duell" sowieso nicht heraus und das weißt du auch! _((A/N: Ich weiß, ist ein blödes Wort, aber wenn ich das komplett in Deutsch schreibe, klingt es noch blöder...))  
_Kenshin: Ich glaube nicht, dass du damit etwas erreichst...  
Yami 'grummelt': Dann eben so... 'langt nach oben, packt Kaiba am Kragen und zerrt ihn nach hinten' Wir...gehen...jetzt!  
Kaiba 'gibt einen überraschten Laut von sich'  
Aoshi 'sieht nicht weniger überrascht aus'  
Kenshin 'staunt': Wow...  
Yami 'winkt Kenshin nachlässig zu, während er Kaiba quer durch den Raum zerrt': Nimm's mir nicht übel, aber... ich hoffe, wir sehen uns nie wieder.  
Kenshin 'lacht': Dem schließe ich mich aus vollem Herzen an.  
Yami 'reißt die linke Tür sehr energisch auf und schubst Kaiba schwungvoll hindurch' 'dreht sich noch einmal um': Alles Gute.  
Kenshin 'nickt': Euch auch. Und viel Glück bei der Suche nach deinen Erinnerungen.  
Yami: Danke. 'verbeugt sich leicht und tritt dann durch die Tür'  
'die Tür löst sich auf'  
Kenshin 'dreht sich zu Aoshi um': Können wir jetzt auch gehen?  
Aoshi 'nickt'  
Kenshin 'geht zur Tür und öffnet sie'  
'Aoshi tritt als erster hindurch'  
Kenshin 'lässt den Blick noch einmal durch den Raum schweifen' 'schüttelt den Kopf und geht durch die Tür': Das glaubt mir Sano niemals...

Owari

_  
Magician: So, das war's. Mir hat's Spaß gemacht, aber so richtig zufrieden bin ich mit dem Ganzen nicht. Humor ist nicht gerade meine Stärke und irgendwo in der Mitte hat mich meine Muse verlassen (Gott sei Dank hat sich das nicht zu einer ausgewachsenen Schreibblockade entwickelt...). Und dann musste ich den zweiten Teil nochmal umschreiben, weil die vier sich einfach nicht an mein Konzept halten wollten... 'grummel' Saboteure...  
__Annuket ‚mit verklärtem Blick': Und wo ist der Meister? Ich liebe Kenshins Lehrer… ‚schnief'  
Magician: Ähm, der war in der Planung nicht vorgesehen. Die Idee hierzu kam auf bei dem Gedanken an Kaiba und Aoshi im selben Raum... War sehr lustig, vor allem mit Yami und Kenshin sozusagen als Kommentatoren von der Seitenlinie. Hatte ich erwähnt, dass es spät war und wir beide todmüde?  
__Annuket: Da ist manEINMAL nicht dabei, und schon vernachlässigt ihr sowohl den Meister als auch Yugi…Ihr seid so gemein…  
Magician: Tja, in diesem Fall waren die Lieblingsfiguren nun mal Yami und Kaiba… Schreib halt selbst was…Ok, ich denke, wir sollten jetzt mal langsam zum Schluss kommen.  
__Annuket: Stimmt. Ach ja, und schreibt doch bitte eine Review. Die arme Magician fühlt sich so ungeliebt. Und wenn sie schlechte Laune hat, korrigiert sie bei mir nicht so schnell. Und dann bin ich ganz traurig.  
Magician 'leise':Keiner wollte "Verborgen" kommentieren...'unsicher guck' Sooo schlecht kann die Geschichtedoch wohl nicht gewesen sein... Oder doch? 'ins Grübeln versink'  
__Annuket 'Magician in den Arm nehm':Du Arme.Zumindest haben Leute sie sich angesehen (mehr alsmeine). Und du hast ein Mal 'favorite story' und eineReview.Trotzdem hier, nimm zur Aufmunterung einen Keks.  
Magician 'sich aufrappel': Stimmt, eine Reviewhab ich ja auch... Und vielleicht werden es ja noch mehr... 'Dackelblick' Bitte?_

_Ähm, ja, auf jeden Fall wär's schön, wenn ich ein bisschen Feedback kriegen würde. Bis dann,  
MagicianMana  
_


End file.
